Conquering Fear
Conquering Fear is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located in the Hangar of the Administrative District of New Los Angeles between Gwin and Cross during the afternoon. Dialogue * Gwin "Hey, good to see you, Cross." "I was just talking with an old Pathfinder buddy of mine from basic training." "He asked if I wanted to team up with him to set up a data probe in Oblivia. Think I should?" * Cross Choice A - Speculate: Ask Gwin if he's scared about being away from Irina. ** Gwin "N-no! It's not that!" "I mean, maybe I am a LITTLE, but it's not like we're joined at the hip or anything." "I'm more worried that none of the BLADEs on this mission have any real experience, and it sounds like we'll be going to a pretty dangerous place." * Cross Choice B - Encourage: Says it sounds like a good job for an Interceptor. ** Gwin "Yeah, I guess it does." "The Interceptor clears away the indigens so the Pathfinders can set up the probe—it's a classic strategy." "But there is one thing that has me worried..." "None of the BLADEs on this mission have any real experience, and it sounds like we'll be going to a pretty dangerous place." * Cross Choice A - Suggest: Advise Gwin to start with an easier mission. ** Gwin "That's a good point—we probably shouldn't have our first mission together in a land famous for tyrants." "I just want to catch up with my more experienced colleagues, but if I get careless with my training and end up dead, none of that really matters." "I guess I should stick with missions that I know I'm skilled enough to complete." "Thanks for the advise, Cross." "We'll talk it over a bit more and see if we can't find a more appropriate mission." * Cross Choice B - Assist: Offer to accompany Gwin's team just this once. ** Gwin "Seriously?!" "Oh man, if you came with us, I know we could do it!" "Er, but I think Lieutenant Irina would be pissed that we didn't ask her for help first." "And all the tyrants in Oblivia aren't half as scary as the lieutenant when she's angry." "Besides, I feel like this is something we should be able to manage by ourselves." "So I think we'll try it without anyone's help. I really appreciate the offer, though." * Cross Choice C - Lecture: Say Gwin will never achieve anything if he gives into fear. ** Gwin "Whoa. You're right." "Humanity has been fighting to survive against the wilds of Mira since the day we arrived." "And we can't afford to live in fear of failure." "Besides, the more experience I can get out in the field, the sooner I'll be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with my Interceptor colleagues." "Yeah, you'r right. I've got to clear this hurdle myself." "Well, I'm gonna get packing. But the next time you get a good mission, please take me with you!" (END) * Gwin "If you ever need me for anything, just say the word!" (END) Category:Gwin Heart-to-Hearts